Beck
1990 1 1990-00-00 Raji's, Los Angeles, CA 1991 2 1991-00-00 Santa Fe Loading Docks, Los Angeles, CA 1992 3 1992-00-00 Al's Bar, Los Angeles, CA 4 1992-08-09 Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA 5 1992-11-03 Al's Bar, Los Angeles, CA 6 1992-12-13 Jabberjaw, Los Angeles, CA, 1993 7 1993-00-00 The Pik-Me-Up Cafe, Los Angeles, CA, United States 8 1993-00-00 San Louis Obispo, CA, United States 9 1993-00-00 Raji's, Los Angeles, CA, United States 10 1993-00-00 Munchies, Pomona, CA, United States 11 1993-01-01 Al's Bar, Los Angeles, CA, United States 12 1993-02-00 Jabberjaw, Los Angeles, CA, United States 13 1993-02-17 Raji's, Los Angeles, CA, United States 14 1993-04-04 The Pik-Me-Up Cafe, Los Angeles, CA, United States 15 1993-04-24 Raji's, Los Angeles, CA, United States 16 1993-05-16 The Pik-Me-Up Cafe, Los Angeles, CA, United States +17 1993-07-23 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States +18 1993-07-23 Troy Cafe, Los Angeles, CA, United States 19 1993-08-27 Al's Bar, Los Angeles, CA, United States +20 1993-09-13 KXLU, Los Angeles, CA, United States 21 1993-10-14 Raji's, Los Angeles, CA, United States 22 1993-10-20 The Roxy Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 23 1993-10-23 Troy Cafe, Los Angeles, CA, United States 24 1993-10-28 Capitol Theater, Olympia, WA, United States 25 1993-12-03 McCabe's Guitar Shop, Santa Monica, CA, United States 1994 January 8, 1994 Jabberjaw, Los Angeles, CA January 22, 1994 The Haven, Pomona, CA January 26, 1994 KAOS, Olympia, WA January 27, 1994 Capitol Theater, Olympia, WA January 28, 1994 Crocodile Cafe, Seattle, WA January 29, 1994 OK Hotel, Seattle, WA +30 1994-02-00 Los Angeles, CA +31 1994-02-20 MTV Studios, New York, NY 32 1994-02-24 BBC, London, ENG +33 1994-03-01 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States 34 1994-03-02 Aron's Records, Los Angeles, CA, United States +35 1994-03-08 KXLU, Los Angeles, CA, United States 36 1994-03-11 Troy Cafe, Los Angeles, CA, United States 37 1994-03-17 Emo's, Austin, TX, United States 38 1994-03-18 Troy Cafe, Los Angeles, CA, United States 39 1994-03-19 Mr. T's Bowl, Los Angeles, CA, United States 40 1994-03-20 Goat's Head Soup, Houston, TX, United States 41 1994-03-22 The Boot, New Orleans, LA, United States 42 1994-03-24 Dark Horse Tavern, Atlanta, GA, United States +43 1994-03-24 Criminal Records, Atlanta, GA, United States 44 1994-03-25 The Shoebox, Athens, GA, United States +45 1994-03-26 Duke Coffeehouse, Durham, NC, United States 46 1994-03-27 The Tavern at American University, Washington, DC, United States 47 1994-03-29 Knitting Factory, New York, NY, United States +48 1994-03-30 Axis, Boston, MA, United States 49 1994-03-31 Middle East Cafe, Cambridge, MA, United States +50 1994-04-01 The Grand, New York, NY, United States 51 1994-04-02 JC Dobbs, Philadelphia, PA, United States 52 1994-04-04 The Rivoli, Toronto, ON, Canada +53 1994-04-04 MuchMusic, Toronto, ON, Canada 54 1994-04-06 Detroit Science Center, Detroit, MI, United States 55 1994-04-07 Bernie's Distillery, Columbus, OH, United States 56 1994-04-09 Reckless Records, Chicago, IL, United States +57 1994-04-11 MuchMusic, Toronto, ON, Canada 58 1994-04-12 Cicero's, St. Louis, MO, United States 59 1994-04-13 Rhumba Box, Kansas City, MO, United States 60 1994-04-15 Ground Zero, Boulder, CO, United States 61 1994-04-16 DV8, Salt Lake City, UT, United States 62 1994-04-18 Slim's, San Francisco, CA, United States 63 1994-04-19 The Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA, United States 64 1994-04-20 Worldbeat Center, San Diego, CA, United States 65 1994-04-20 91X, San Diego, CA, United States +66 1994-04-22 McCabe's Guitar Shop, Santa Monica, CA, United States 67 1994-05-08 Tom Lee Park, Memphis, TN, United States 68 1994-05-24 Jabberjaw, Los Angeles, CA, United States 69 1994-05-28 Troy Cafe, Los Angeles, CA, United States +70 1994-06-01 United States +71 1994-06-03 UCSD Price Center Ballroom, La Jolla, CA, United States 72 1994-06-04 The Roxy Club, Phoenix, AZ, United States 73 1994-06-05 Huntridge Theater, Las Vegas, NV, United States 74 1994-06-06 California State University, Sacramento, Sacramento, CA, United States +75 1994-06-10 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA, United States +76 1994-06-11 Irvine Meadows Ampitheater, Irvine, CA, United States 77 1994-06-13 DV8, Salt Lake City, UT, United States 78 1994-06-15 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO, United States +79 1994-06-17 Trees, Dallas, TX, United States 80 1994-06-18 Toad's On The Deck, Houston, TX, United States 81 1994-06-19 Liberty Lunch, Austin, TX, United States 82 1994-06-21 Mississippi Nights, St. Louis, MO, United States 83 1994-06-22 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH, United States 84 1994-06-24 Eastwood Theatre, Indianapolis, IN, United States 85 1994-06-25 Phoenix Plaza Amphitheater, Pontiac, MI, United States +86 1994-06-27 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL, United States +87 1994-06-28 The Rave at Eagles Auditorium, Milwaukee, WI, United States +88 1994-06-29 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN, United States 89 1994-07-02 Howden Ballroom, Vancouver, BC, Canada 90 1994-07-03 Oz, Seattle, WA, United States 91 1994-07-04 La Luna, Portland, OR, United States 92 1994-07-06 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA, United States 93 1994-07-07 Whiskey A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA, United States +94 1994-07-16 Capitol Theater, Olympia, WA, United States 95 1994-07-21 The Palace, Hollywood, CA, United States +96 1994-08-00 Australia 97 1994-08-05 Playroom, Gold Coast, Australia 98 1994-08-06 The Roxy, Brisbane, Australia 99 1994-08-09 The Lonestar, Perth, Australia 100 1994-08-11 The Old Lion, Adelaide, Australia 101 1994-08-12 Prince of Wales, St Kilda, Australia 102 1994-08-13 Prince of Wales, St Kilda, Australia 103 1994-08-14 Wall Street, Melbourne, Australia 104 1994-08-17 The ANU Bar, Canberra, Australia 105 1994-08-18 Newcastle University, Newcastle, Australia 106 1994-08-19 Metro Theatre, Sydney, Australia 107 1994-08-20 Metro Theatre, Sydney, Australia +108 1994-08-22 JJJ Radio, Sydney, Australia 109 1994-08-23 The Powerstation, Auckland, New Zealand 110 1994-08-25 Manila, Philippines 111 1994-08-27 Hong Kong, China +112 1994-08-27 Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Australia 113 1994-08-29 Club Citta, Kawasaki, Japan 114 1994-08-31 Diamond Hall, Nagoya, Japan +115 1994-09-01 IMP Hall, Osaka, Japan 116 1994-09-02 Skala Espacio, Fukuoka, Japan 117 1994-09-04 Club Citta, Kawasaki, Japan 118 1994-09-05 Club Citta, Kawasaki, Japan +119 1994-09-06 Liquid Room, Tokyo, Japan 120 1994-09-07 Liquid Room, Tokyo, Japan +121 1994-09-09 After Dark, Honolulu, HI, United States 122 1994-10-19 Metropol, Pittsburgh, PA, United States 123 1994-10-20 Marquee, Buffalo, NY, United States +124 1994-10-21 The Opera House, Toronto, ON, Canada 125 1994-10-22 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC, Canada +126 1994-10-24 Middle East Cafe, Cambridge, MA, United States +127 1994-10-25 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI, United States +128 1994-10-26 Irving Plaza, New York, NY, United States +129 1994-10-28 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT, United States 130 1994-10-29 Metropolis, Mechanicsburg, PA, United States October 30, 1994 Trocadero Theatre, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Doo Rag) +132 1994-10-31 9:30 Club, Washington, DC, United States +133 1994-11-03 Salle Des F�tes Du Lignon, Vernier, Switzerland +134 1994-11-05 The Revolver Club, Madrid, Spain 135 1994-11-06 Estandard, Barcelona, Spain 136 1994-11-08 Crossover, Torino, Italy +137 1994-11-08 Videomusic, Italy 138 1994-11-09 Circolo Degli Artisti, Rome, Italy 139 1994-11-10 Factory, Milano, Italy 140 1994-11-12 Belmondo Revival Music Club, Prague, Czech Republic 141 1994-11-13 Charterhalle, Munich, Germany 142 1994-11-15 Luxor, K�ln, Germany 143 1994-11-16 Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, Germany 144 1994-11-17 Loft Club, Berlin, Germany 145 1994-11-18 Les Deux Alpes, Is�re, France 146 1994-11-20 Vera, Groningen, The Netherlands 147 1994-11-21 Loppen, Copenhagen, Denmark 148 1994-11-22 Gino, Stockholm, Sweden +149 1994-11-23 Rockefeller Music Hall, Oslo, Norway +150 1994-11-25 BBC, London, England 151 1994-11-26 University of Manchester Students' Union, Manchester, England 152 1994-11-27 King Tut's Wah Wah Hut, Glasgow, Scotland +153 1994-11-28 Astoria Theatre, London, England 154 1994-11-29 Splash Club, London, England +155 1994-12-01 Transmusicales, Rennes, France 156 1994-12-02 L'Arapaho, Paris, France +157 1994-12-03 Paris, France +158 1994-12-04 Melkweg, Amsterdam, The Netherlands +159 1994-12-05 Vooruit, Ghent, Belgium +160 1994-12-10 Mr. T's Bowl, Los Angeles, CA, United States +161 1994-12-17 Slim's, San Francisco, CA, United States +162 1994-12-18 The Troubadour, West Hollywood, CA, United States 1995 +163 1995-01-06 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States +164 1995-01-07 Pantages Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 165 1995-03-10 Spaceland, Silverlake, CA, United States 166 1995-04-08 Alligator Lounge, Santa Monica, CA, United States 167 1995-04-21 Doornroosje, Nijamegen, The Netherlands +168 1995-05-25 Q101, Chicago, IL, United States 169 1995-06-20 The Catalyst, Santa Cruz, CA, United States +170 1995-06-21 Cactus Club, San Jose, CA, United States 171 1995-06-22 Cattle Club, Sacramento, CA, United States 172 1995-06-24 Worldbeat Center, San Diego, CA, United States +173 1995-06-25 Music City, Fountain Valley, CA, United States +174 1995-07-04 The Gorge Amphitheatre, Quincy, WA, United States 175 1995-07-05 UBC Thunderbird Stadium, Vancouver, BC, Canada +176 1995-07-08 Fiddler's Green Ampitheatre, Greenwood Village, CO, United States 177 1995-07-10 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS, United States 178 1995-07-11 Riverport Amphitheater, Maryland Heights, MO, United States 179 1995-07-12 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN, United States +180 1995-07-14 Polaris Amphitheatre, Columbus, OH, United States +181 1995-07-15 New World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL, United States 182 1995-07-18 Riverbend Music Center, Cincinnati, OH, United States 183 1995-07-19 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI, United States 184 1995-07-20 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI, United States 185 1995-07-22 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH, United States +186 1995-07-23 Molson Park, Barrie, ON, Canada 187 1995-07-25 Great Woods Center For The Performing Arts, Mansfield, MA, United States +188 1995-07-26 The Meadows Music Theatre, Hartford, CT, United States +189 1995-07-28 Randall's Island, New York, NY, United States +190 1995-07-29 Randall's Island, New York, NY, United States +191 1995-07-30 Blockbuster Sony E-Centre, Camden, NJ, United States 192 1995-07-31 Star Lake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA, United States +193 1995-08-03 Charles Town Races, Charles Town, WV, United States 194 1995-08-05 Lakewood Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA, United States +195 1995-08-06 Walnut Creek Amphitheatre, Raleigh, NC, United States 196 1995-08-09 Southpark Meadows, Austin, TX, United States +197 1995-08-10 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX, United States 198 1995-08-12 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ, United States +199 1995-08-14 Irvine Meadows Ampitheater, Irvine, CA, United States 200 1995-08-15 Irvine Meadows Ampitheater, Irvine, CA, United States 201 1995-08-17 Cal Expo Amphitheatre, Sacramento, CA, United States +202 1995-08-18 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA, United States +203 1995-08-25 Little John's Farm, Reading, England 204 1995-08-26 Kempische Steenweg, Kiewit, Belgium +205 1995-08-27 Spijk En Bremerberg, Biddinghuizen, The Netherlands 206 1995-08-29 Le Bataclan, Paris, France 207 1995-08-31 Fri-Son, Fribourg, Switzerland +208 1995-09-00 BBC, London, England 209 1995-09-01 Steinberggasse, Winterthur, Switzerland 210 1995-09-02 Festivalgel�nde, Ebensee, Austria 211 1995-09-09 Parque De Can Soleil, Barcelona, Spain +212 1995-09-12 �lys�e Montmartre, Paris, France 213 1995-09-23 Whiskey A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA, United States +214 1995-10-28 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA, United States +215 1995-11-11 Spaceland, Silverlake, CA, United States +216 1995-12-14 Los Angeles, CA, United States 217 1995-12-29 Royal Melbourne Showgrounds, Ascot Vale, Australia 218 1995-12-31 Macquarie University, Sydney, Australia 1996 219 1996-01-02 The Spit, Doug Jennings Park, Gold Coast, Australia +220 1996-01-05 Adelaide Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, Australia +221 1996-01-07 Fremantle Oval, Fremantle, Australia 222 1996-01-26 Wolf Mountain Arena, Park City, UT, United States +223 1996-03-18 Noorderligt, Tilburg, The Netherlands +224 1996-03-19 Vooruit, Ghent, Belgium 225 1996-03-20 Vooruit, Ghent, Belgium +226 1996-03-21 Le Z�nith De Paris, Paris, France 227 1996-03-22 L'Escall, Saint-S�bastien-Sur-Loire, France, France +228 1996-03-24 Le Transbordeur, Villeurbanne, France 229 1996-03-25 Le Confluent, Toulouse, France +230 1996-03-27 La Riviera, Madrid, Spain 231 1996-03-28 Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain 232 1996-03-29 Le D�me De Marseille, Marseille, France +233 1996-03-31 King's College Student Union, London, England +234 1996-05-28 KROQ, Los Angeles, CA, United States +235 1996-06-05 Regency Room, Toronto, ON, Canada +236 1996-06-16 Los Angeles, CA, United States +237 1996-06-16 Polo Fields, Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA, United States +238 1996-06-17 KOME, San Jose, CA, United States +239 1996-06-17 Tower Records, Los Angeles, CA, United States +240 1996-06-19 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States 241 1996-06-27 Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana, CA, United States +242 1996-06-28 The Glass House, Pomona, CA, United States +243 1996-06-29 Whiskey A Go Go, West Hollywood, CA, United States 244 1996-07-03 Bendiksbukta, Kristiansand, Norway 245 1996-07-04 Clermont-Ferrand, France 246 1996-07-05 Esplanade Du Calvaire, Landerneau, France 247 1996-07-06 Lake Malsaucy, Belfort, France 248 1996-07-08 Arena Wein, Vienna, Austria +249 1996-07-09 Backstage, Munich, Germany +250 1996-07-10 Arena Leipzig, Leipzig, Germany +251 1996-07-12 Point Depot, Dublin, Ireland 252 1996-07-13 Strathclyde Park, Hamilton, Scotland +253 1996-07-14 La Plaine De La Machine � Feu, Dour, Belgium +254 1996-07-16 Vidia Rock Club, Cesena, Italy +255 1996-07-19 Long Marston Airfield, Stratford-Upon-Avon, England +256 1996-07-21 Paradiso, Amsterdam, The Netherlands 257 1996-07-23 Rote Fabrik, Zurich, Switzerland +258 1996-07-24 Castle Hall, Nyon, Switzerland +259 1996-07-26 Lida Friluftsomr�de, Stockholm, Sweden 260 1996-07-27 Parc Des Floralies, Bordeaux, France 261 1996-08-01 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA, United States +262 1996-08-02 Bimbo's 365 Club, San Francisco, CA, United States 263 1996-08-03 Kitsap County Fairgrounds, Bremerton, WA, United States +264 1996-08-04 Estacada Timber Bowl, Estacada, OR, United States 265 1996-08-11 Santa Fe Loading Docks, Los Angeles, CA, United States 266 1996-08-14 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN, United States +267 1996-08-15 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL, United States 268 1996-08-16 Cabaret Metro, Chicago, IL, United States 269 1996-08-17 Sanctum, Pontiac, MI, United States 270 1996-08-18 Odeon Concert Club, Cleveland, OH, United States 271 1996-08-20 Ogden Street Concert Hall, Buffalo, NY, United States +272 1996-08-21 MuchMusic, Toronto, ON, Canada 273 1996-08-21 Concert Hall, Toronto, ON, Canada 274 1996-08-23 Le Spectrum, Montreal, QC, Canada 275 1996-08-23 Radio Montreal, Montreal, QC, Canada 276 1996-08-24 Avalon, Boston, MA, United States +277 1996-08-24 WBCN, Boston, MA, United States +278 1996-08-25 Lupo's Heartbreak Hotel, Providence, RI, United States +279 1996-08-27 Supper Club, New York, NY, United States +280 1996-08-28 Supper Club, New York, NY, United States +281 1996-08-28 WXRK K-ROCK 92.3, New York, NY, United States 282 1996-08-30 Trocadero, Philadelphia, PA, United States +283 1996-08-31 9:30 Club, Washington, DC, United States 284 1996-09-00 BBC, London, England +285 1996-09-01 Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ, United States +286 1996-09-02 Columbia University, New York, NY, United States +287 1996-09-03 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York, NY, United States +288 1996-09-05 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY, United States +289 1996-09-09 WXRK K-ROCK 92.3, New York, NY, United States 290 1996-09-18 Great Hall, Fredericksburg, VA, United States 291 1996-09-19 Arthur Ashe Athletic Center, Richmond, VA, United States +292 1996-09-20 Grady Cole Center, Charlotte, NC, United States 293 1996-09-21 Lakewood Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA, United States +294 1996-09-23 328 Performance Hall, Nashville, TN, United States 295 1996-09-25 New Daisy Theatre, Memphis, TN, United States 296 1996-09-26 American Theater, St. Louis, MO, United States 297 1996-09-27 Memorial Hall, Kansas City, KS, United States +298 1996-09-28 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK, United States 299 1996-09-30 Numbers Nightclub, Houston, TX, United States +300 1996-10-01 Austin Music Hall, Austin, TX, United States +301 1996-10-02 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX, United States 302 1996-10-04 Ogden Theatre, Denver, CO, United States 303 1996-10-05 Horticulture Building, Salt Lake City, UT, United States 304 1996-10-10 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA, United States +305 1996-10-11 Santa Monica Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA, United States +306 1996-10-12 Ventura Theatre, Ventura, CA, United States 307 1996-10-13 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV, United States 308 1996-10-23 IMP Hall, Osaka, Japan 309 1996-10-24 Diamond Hall, Nagoya, Japan 310 1996-10-25 Skala Espacio, Fukuoka, Japan 311 1996-10-27 Akasaka Blitz, Tokyo, Japan 312 1996-10-28 Akasaka Blitz, Tokyo, Japan 313 1996-10-30 Akasaka Blitz, Tokyo, Japan 314 1996-10-31 Akasaka Blitz, Tokyo, Japan 315 1996-11-01 Liquid Room, Tokyo, Japan +316 1996-11-03 Bayside Jenny, Osaka, Japan 317 1996-11-04 CK Cafe, Kyoto, Japan +318 1996-11-13 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA, United States 319 1996-11-19 Theater am Rudolfplatz, Cologne, Germany +320 1996-11-20 LKA Longhorn, Stuttgart, Germany 321 1996-11-21 Forum, Nuremberg, Germany 322 1996-11-22 Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin, Germany +323 1996-11-24 Cirkus, Stockholm, Sweden 324 1996-11-25 Vega, Copenhagen, Denmark 325 1996-11-26 Docks, Hamburg, Germany 326 1996-11-27 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, The Netherlands +327 1996-11-29 Le Bataclan, Paris, France 328 1996-11-30 Forest National, Brussels, Belgium 329 1996-12-02 Rolling Stone, Milano, Italy 330 1996-12-03 Le Transbordeur, Villeurbanne, France +331 1996-12-04 Palladium, Geneva, Switzerland 332 1996-12-06 Espace Culturel De Seichamps, Nancy, France 333 1996-12-07 L'Aeronaf, Lille, France 334 1996-12-09 Manchester Academy, Manchester, England +335 1996-12-10 Brixton Academy, London, England 336 1996-12-11 SFX City Theatre, Dublin, Ireland +337 1996-12-14 Universal Ampitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +338 1996-12-15 Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA, United States 1997 +339 1997-01-11 Studio 8-H, NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States +340 1997-01-12 Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY, United States +341 1997-01-13 New York, NY, United States +342 1997-01-13 New York, NY, United States +343 1997-01-20 Los Angeles, CA, United States 344 1997-02-06 UBC Student Recreation Centre, Vancouver, BC, Canada +345 1997-02-07 Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA, United States +346 1997-02-08 Salem Armory, Salem, OR, United States +347 1997-02-10 EMU Ballroom, Eugene, OR, United States 348 1997-02-12 Pioneer Theater, Reno, NV, United States +349 1997-02-13 Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA, United States +350 1997-02-14 Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA, United States 351 1997-02-15 Stanford Memorial Auditorium, Stanford, CA, United States 352 1997-02-16 Rainbow Ballroom, Fresno, CA, United States 353 1997-02-19 RIMAC Arena, UCSD, San Diego, CA, United States +354 1997-02-20 Celebrity Theatre, Phoenix, AZ, United States 355 1997-02-21 Huntridge Theater, Las Vegas, NV, United States +356 1997-02-26 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY, United States +357 1997-03-02 Kilburn National Ballroom, London, England 358 1997-03-03 Cardiff University Students Union, Cardiff, Wales 359 1997-03-13 Hollywood, CA, United States +360 1997-03-15 MTV's Gameworks, Seattle, WA, United States 361 1997-03-19 The Chili Pepper, Ft. Lauderdale, FL, United States 362 1997-03-20 USF Special Events Center, Tampa, FL, United States +363 1997-03-21 Florida Theater, Gainesville, FL, United States 364 1997-03-22 Classic Center, Athens, GA, United States 365 1997-03-24 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN, United States +366 1997-03-25 Reynolds Coliseum, Raleigh, NC, United States +367 1997-03-26 Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA, United States 368 1997-03-28 LeFrak Gymnasium, Amherst College, Amherst, MA, United States 369 1997-03-29 University of Rochester, Rochester, NY, United States +370 1997-03-30 CoreStates Spectrum Theater, Philadelphia, PA, United States +371 1997-04-02 M�tropolis, Montreal, QC, Canada +372 1997-04-03 Varsity Arena, Toronto, ON, Canada +373 1997-04-03 MuchMusic, Toronto, ON, Canada +374 1997-04-05 James A. Rhodes Arena, Akron University, Akron, OH, United States +375 1997-04-07 Millett Assembly Hall, Oxford, OH, United States 376 1997-04-08 Stepan Center, South Bend, IN, United States 377 1997-04-09 Expo Hall, Indianapolis, IN, United States +378 1997-04-11 Braden Auditorium, Normal, IL, United States 379 1997-04-12 University of Chicago, Chicago, IL, United States 380 1997-04-14 Mancuso Convention Hall, Omaha Civic Auditorium, Omaha, NE, United States 381 1997-04-15 Shrine Mosque, Springfield, MO, United States 382 1997-04-16 Travel And Transportation Building, Oklahoma City, OK, United States 383 1997-04-18 Georgia Neese Gray Performance Hall, Topeka, KS, United States +384 1997-04-19 River Parks Amphitheater, Tulsa, OK, United States +385 1997-04-20 Starplex Amphitheatre, Dallas, TX, United States +386 1997-04-25 Gibson Amphitheatre / Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 387 1997-05-02 Parque El Soto, M�stoles, Madrid, Spain +388 1997-05-03 Dublin Castle Courtyard, Dublin, Ireland +389 1997-05-06 BBC Television Studio, London, England 390 1997-05-07 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, England +391 1997-05-09 Aston Villa Leisure Centre, Birmingham, England 392 1997-05-10 Brixton Academy, London, England 393 1997-05-11 Rock City, Nottingham, England 394 1997-05-13 SECC Arena, Glasgow, Scotland 395 1997-05-14 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle, England 396 1997-05-17 N�rburgring, N�rburg, Germany 397 1997-05-18 Frankenstadion, Nuremberg, Germany +398 1997-05-19 Megaland, Landgraaf, The Netherlands +399 1997-05-22 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO, United States 400 1997-05-24 Apple River Amphitheatre, Somerset, WI, United States 401 1997-05-25 New World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL, United States 402 1997-05-26 Marcus Ampitheater, Milwaukee, WI, United States 403 1997-05-26 Riverport Amphitheatre, St. Louis, MO, United States +404 1997-05-28 Phoenix Plaza Amphitheater, Pontiac, MI, United States +405 1997-05-30 Gosman Center, Brandeis University, Waltham, MA, United States +406 1997-05-31 RFK Stadium, Washington, DC, United States 407 1997-06-01 Blockbuster Sony E-Centre, Camden, NJ, United States +408 1997-06-13 Laemmle's Sunset 5, Los Angeles, CA, United States +409 1997-06-27 Worthy Farm, Pilton, England +410 1997-06-28 Sittertobel, St. Gallen, Switzerland +411 1997-06-29 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, Denmark 412 1997-07-02 Alfandega Do Porto, Porto, Portugal 413 1997-07-05 Festivalweide, Torhout, Belgium +414 1997-07-06 Werchterpark, Werchter, Belgium 415 1997-07-17 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA, United States 416 1997-07-27 Mount Fuji, Japan +417 1997-08-01 River's Edge Park, Somerset, WI, United States +418 1997-08-02 Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, WI, United States +419 1997-08-03 New World Music Theatre, Chicago, IL, United States +420 1997-08-05 Vernon Downs, Vernon, NY, United States 421 1997-08-06 Meadows Music Theater, Hartford, CT, United States +422 1997-08-08 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA, United States +423 1997-08-09 Great Woods, Mansfield, MA, United States +424 1997-08-09 WBCN, Boston, MA, United States 425 1997-08-10 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY, United States +426 1997-08-12 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY, United States +427 1997-08-15 Butzweilerhof, Cologne, Germany 428 1997-08-16 Temple Newsam, Leeds, England 429 1997-08-17 Hylands Park, Chelmsford, England +430 1997-08-26 John Anson Ford Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +431 1997-08-27 Henry J. Kaiser Auditorium, Oakland, CA, United States +432 1997-08-29 Champoeg State Park Amphitheater, St. Paul, OR, United States +433 1997-08-30 Memorial Stadium, Seattle, WA, United States 434 1997-08-31 PNE Forum, Vancouver, BC, Canada +435 1997-09-02 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York, NY, United States +436 1997-09-04 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY, United States +437 1997-09-06 Sony Studios, New York, NY, United States +438 1997-09-29 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA, United States +439 1997-10-04 New World Music Theatre, Tinley Park, IL, United States +440 1997-11-19 El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +441 1997-12-05 Universal Ampitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +442 1997-12-16 El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 443 1997-12-31 Bondi Surf Pavilion, Sydney, Australia 1998 +444 1998-01-03 Murdoch University, Perth, Australia 445 1998-01-04 Murdoch University, Perth, Australia 446 1998-01-06 Thebarton Theatre, Adelaide, Australia 447 1998-01-08 Forum, Melbourne, Australia 448 1998-01-09 Forum, Melbourne, Australia 449 1998-01-11 Forum, Melbourne, Australia +450 1998-01-13 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, Australia 451 1998-01-15 Festival Hall, Brisbane, Australia 452 1998-01-16 Festival Hall, Brisbane, Australia +453 1998-01-17 Logan Campbell Centre, Auckland, New Zealand 454 1998-01-18 Town Hall, Wellington, New Zealand +455 1998-04-13 102.1 The Edge, Toronto, ON, Canada 456 1998-05-08 Santa Monica Art Museum, Santa Monica, CA, United States 457 1998-05-17 Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana, CA, United States 458 1998-05-23 Charlottenlund Fort, Copenhagen, Denmark 459 1998-05-24 Haigh Hall, Wigan, England +460 1998-05-26 Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain +461 1998-05-28 Lisbon Coliseum, Lisbon, Portugal 462 1998-06-01 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH, United States 463 1998-06-02 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI, United States +464 1998-06-03 102.1 The Edge, Toronto, ON, Canada 465 1998-06-03 Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON, Canada +466 1998-06-05 Foxboro Stadium, Foxborough, MA, United States +467 1998-06-06 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY, United States +468 1998-06-07 Giants Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ, United States +469 1998-06-08 WXRK K-ROCK 92.3, New York, NY, United States 470 1998-06-09 Darien Lake Performing Arts Center, Corfu, NY, United States +471 1998-06-10 Star Lake Amphitheater, Burgettstown, PA, United States +472 1998-06-11 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY, United States +473 1998-08-01 Naeba Ski Resort, Yuzawa, Japan +474 1998-09-10 Universal Ampitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 475 1998-09-17 The Roxy, New York, NY, United States +476 1998-09-21 The Cooler, New York, NY, United States +477 1998-10-10 Old FMC Defense Factory, San Jose, CA, United States +478 1998-11-03 KROQ, Los Angeles, CA, United States 479 1998-11-06 MTV Studios, New York, NY, United States +480 1998-11-08 Los Angeles, CA, United States 481 1998-11-17 KROQ, Los Angeles, CA, United States +482 1998-11-24 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States 483 1998-12-18 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL, United States 484 1998-12-19 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN, United States 485 1998-12-20 Joe Louis Arena, Detroit, MI, United States 1999 +486 1999-01-09 Studio 8-H, NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States +487 1999-01-10 Town Hall, New York, NY, United States 488 1999-02-05 Club Largo, Los Angeles, CA, United States +489 1999-03-12 WXPN 88.5, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, PA, United States +490 1999-03-21 House of Blues, Hollywood, CA, United States +491 1999-04-11 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, Japan +492 1999-04-11 J-Wave Tokyo Hot 100, Tokyo, Japan +493 1999-04-12 Shibuya Kokaido, Tokyo, Japan +494 1999-04-14 Nagoya Shimin Kaikan, Nagoya, Japan 495 1999-04-15 Fukuoka Shimin Kaikan, Fukuoka, Japan 496 1999-04-16 Koseinenkin Kaikan, Osaka, Japan 497 1999-04-18 Sendai Sun Plaza, Sendai, Japan +498 1999-04-19 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, Japan +499 1999-04-21 Shinjuku Koseinenkin Kaikan Hall, Tokyo, Japan 500 1999-04-21 Laforet Gallery, Tokyo, Japan 501 1999-04-24 Andrews Amphitheater, Honolulu, HI, United States +502 1999-05-06 Tropicana's Tiffany Theater, Las Vegas, NV, United States +503 1999-05-08 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +504 1999-05-09 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 505 1999-05-14 Sony Pictures Studio, Culver City, CA, United States +506 1999-07-03 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 507 1999-07-06 El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 508 1999-10-06 UCSB Hub @ UCSB Student Center, Santa Barbara, CA, United States 509 1999-10-06 KROQ, Los Angeles, CA, United States 510 1999-10-07 Satellite Student Union, CSU Fresno, Fresno, CA, United States +511 1999-10-09 Empire Polo Field, Indio, CA, United States 512 1999-11-00 BBC, London, England 513 1999-11-01 Galaxy Theatre, Santa Ana, CA, United States +514 1999-11-03 MTV Studios, New York, NY, United States +515 1999-11-12 Channel 4, London, England +516 1999-11-18 Einslive Radiokonzert, Cologne, Germany 517 1999-11-18 BBC, London, England 518 1999-11-18 London, England +519 1999-11-19 +520 1999-11-19 Felix Meritis, Amsterdam, The Netherlands +521 1999-11-20 BBC Television Studio, London, England +522 1999-11-30 MuchMusic, Toronto, ON, Canada 523 1999-12-01 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON, Canada +524 1999-12-03 First Union Center, Philadelphia, PA, United States +525 1999-12-04 Studio 8-H, NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States +526 1999-12-05 69th Regiment Armory, New York, NY, United States +527 1999-12-06 9:30 Club, Washington, DC, United States +528 1999-12-09 Key Arena, Seattle, WA, United States +529 1999-12-10 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA, United States +530 1999-12-11 The Pond, Anaheim, CA, United States 2000 +531 2000-01-17 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA, United States 532 2000-01-25 Austin Music Hall, Austin, TX, United States 533 2000-01-26 Bronco Bowl, Dallas, TX, United States +534 2000-01-28 Midland Theatre, Kansas City, MO, United States +535 2000-01-29 American Theater, St. Louis, MO, United States 536 2000-01-31 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL, United States 537 2000-01-31 XRT Radio, Chicago, IL, United States +538 2000-02-01 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH, United States +539 2000-02-03 Hill Auditorium - University Of Michigan, Ann Arbor, MI, United States 540 2000-02-04 Taft Theatre, Cincinnati, OH, United States 541 2000-02-06 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON, Canada 542 2000-02-06 102.1 The Edge, Toronto, ON, Canada +543 2000-02-08 MusiquePlus Studios, Montreal, QC, Canada 544 2000-02-09 Centre Sportif De l'Universit� De Montr�al, Montreal, QC, Canada +545 2000-02-11 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA, United States +546 2000-02-12 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA, United States +547 2000-02-14 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY, United States +548 2000-02-15 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY, United States 549 2000-02-17 NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States +550 2000-02-18 Y-100, Philadelphia, PA, United States +551 2000-02-18 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA, United States +552 2000-02-19 Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA, United States +553 2000-02-20 Los Angeles, CA, United States +554 2000-03-05 Coliseu Dos Recreios, Lisbon, Portugal 555 2000-03-06 La Riviera, Madrid, Spain 556 2000-03-07 Zeleste, Barcelona, Spain +557 2000-03-09 Alcatraz, Milan, Italy +558 2000-03-10 Volkshaus, Zurich, Switzerland +559 2000-03-11 Colosseum, Munich, Germany 560 2000-03-12 Schloss Moyland Museum, Joseph Beuys Institute, Bedburg-Hau, Germany +561 2000-03-13 E-Werk, Cologne, Germany +562 2000-03-14 Columbiahalle, Berlin, Germany +563 2000-03-15 Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, Germany 564 2000-03-18 K.B. Hallen, Copenhagen, Denmark +565 2000-03-20 Cirkus, Stockholm, Sweden 566 2000-03-23 Wembley Arena, London, England +567 2000-03-24 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, England +568 2000-03-25 Clyde Auditorium, Glasgow, Scotland +569 2000-03-27 Statenhal, The Hague, The Netherlands 570 2000-03-28 Halles De Schaerbeek, Brussels, Belgium 571 2000-03-29 Le Z�nith De Paris, Paris, France +572 2000-04-01 Canal+ TV, Paris, France +573 2000-04-16 Pasadena Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA, United States +574 2000-04-20 RIMAC Arena, UCSD, San Diego, CA, United States +575 2000-04-20 91X, San Diego, CA, United States +576 2000-04-21 Universal Studios Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA, United States 577 2000-04-22 Mesa Amphitheatre, Mesa, AZ, United States +578 2000-04-24 Magness Arena, Denver, CO, United States 579 2000-04-26 E Center, Salt Lake City, UT, United States +580 2000-04-28 Mercer Arena, Seattle, WA, United States +581 2000-04-29 Plaza Of Nations, Vancouver, BC, Canada +582 2000-04-30 Theater of the Clouds, Rose Garden Arena, Portland, OR, United States +583 2000-05-02 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA, United States 584 2000-05-04 Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA, United States +585 2000-05-05 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +586 2000-05-06 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +587 2000-05-17 Osaka-Jō Castle Hall, Osaka, Japan +588 2000-05-18 Aichi Prefectural Gymnasium, Nagoya, Japan +589 2000-05-20 Zepp Fukuoka, Fukuoka, Japan +590 2000-05-21 Zepp Fukuoka, Fukuoka, Japan +591 2000-05-24 Nakano Sun Plaza, Tokyo, Japan 592 2000-05-26 Zepp Sapporo, Sapporo, Japan +593 2000-05-29 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan +594 2000-05-30 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan +595 2000-05-31 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan 596 2000-06-16 Club Largo, Los Angeles, CA, United States 597 2000-06-20 Wattles Mansion, Hollywood, CA, United States +598 2000-06-24 Memorial Stadium, Seattle, WA, United States +599 2000-07-02 Oak Canyon Ranch, Irvine, CA, United States 600 2000-07-21 La Morgal, Llanera, Spain 601 2000-07-23 Site De Kerampuil, Carhaix-Plouger, France 602 2000-07-25 Idroscalo, Milan, Italy +603 2000-07-27 Piazza Castello, Ferrara, Italy 604 2000-07-28 Piazza XX Settembre, Fano, Italy +605 2000-07-29 Pal�o Festival Grounds, Nyon, Switzerland +606 2000-07-31 La Pin�de Gould, Antibes, France 607 2000-08-01 Ancient Theatre Of Fourvi�re, Lyon, France 608 2000-08-04 Herdade Da Casa Branca, Zambujeira Do Mar, Portugal +609 2000-08-06 County Meath Fairyhouse Racecourse, Dublin, Ireland 610 2000-08-11 Dyrehaven, Skanderborg, Denmark 611 2000-08-12 Sj�historiska Museet, Stockholm, Sweden 612 2000-08-13 Spektrum, Oslo, Norway 613 2000-08-16 Oude Markt, Leuven, Belgium +614 2000-08-18 Flughafen Niederrhein, Weeze, Germany 615 2000-08-19 Stausee Hohenfelden, Erfurt, Germany 616 2000-08-20 Trabrennbahn, Hamburg, Germany +617 2000-08-22 Paradiso, Amsterdam, The Netherlands +618 2000-08-25 Glasgow Green, Glasgow, Scotland +619 2000-08-26 Little John's Farm, Reading, England +620 2000-08-27 Temple Newsam, Leeds, England 621 2000-09-24 Sharon Meadow - Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA, United States +622 2000-09-25 Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA, United States +623 2000-09-27 Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA, United States +624 2000-09-28 Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA, United States +625 2000-09-30 Rose Garden Arena, Portland, OR, United States +626 2000-10-01 GM Place, Vancouver, BC, Canada +627 2000-10-03 ArtistDirect Studios, Hollywood, CA, United States +628 2000-10-12 The Regency Theater, San Francisco, CA, United States 629 2000-10-24 Wilshire Theatre, Beverly Hills, CA, United States 630 2000-10-25 Wilshire Theatre, Beverly Hills, CA, United States +631 2000-10-26 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA, United States +632 2000-10-28 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA, United States +633 2000-10-29 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA, United States +634 2000-11-03 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States 635 2000-11-04 The Paramour Estate, Silverlake, CA, United States +636 2000-11-26 Knitting Factory, Los Angeles, CA, United States 2001 +637 2001-01-13 Cidade Do Rock, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil +638 2001-01-17 Campo Argentina de Polo, Buenos Aires, Argentina +639 2001-02-01 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA, United States +640 2001-03-15 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States 641 2001-04-25 Royce Hall, UCLA, Westwood, CA, United States +642 2001-04-26 Royce Hall, UCLA, Westwood, CA, United States 643 2001-06-23 Punchestown Racecourse, Naas, Ireland 644 2001-06-25 Brixton Academy, London, England +645 2001-06-26 Brixton Academy, London, England 646 2001-06-27 O2 Academy Birmingham, Birmingham, England +647 2001-06-29 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, Denmark 648 2001-06-30 Werchterpark, Werchter, Belgium +649 2001-07-01 Olympia, Paris, France 650 2001-07-04 Gr�na Lund, Stockholm, Sweden 651 2001-07-06 Odder�ya, Kristiansand, Norway +652 2001-07-07 South Park, Oxford, England +653 2001-07-08 Balado, Kinross, Scotland 654 2001-07-09 Auditorium Stravinski, Montreux, Switzerland 655 2001-07-11 Vel�dromo De Anoeta, San Sebasti�n, Spain +656 2001-07-12 Coliseum Da Coru�a, A Coru�a, Spain 657 2001-07-13 Vilar De Mouros, Caminha, Portugal +658 2001-07-14 Circuito De Jerez, Jerez De La Frontera, Spain +659 2001-08-18 Marine Stadium, Chiba, Japan 660 2001-08-19 WTC Open Air Stadium, Osaka, Japan 661 2001-12-15 The Paramour Estate, Silverlake, CA, United States 2002 662 2002-02-21 The Coach House, San Juan Capistrano, CA, United States 663 2002-02-22 Club Largo, Los Angeles, CA, United States +664 2002-02-24 Knitting Factory, Los Angeles, CA, United States +665 2002-02-26 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 666 2002-04-27 Empire Polo Field, Indio, CA, United States +667 2002-08-02 Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA, United States +668 2002-08-03 Aladdin Theater, Portland, OR, United States 669 2002-08-05 Jeann� Wagner Theatre, Salt Lake City, UT, United States +670 2002-08-06 Temple Events Center, Denver, CO, United States +671 2002-08-08 Fitzgerald Theater, Saint Paul, MN, United States +672 2002-08-09 Pick-Staiger Concert Hall, Evanston, IL, United States +673 2002-08-11 Michigan Theater, Ann Arbor, MI, United States +674 2002-08-11 Acoustic Cafe Studio, Ann Arbor, MI, United States +675 2002-08-12 Ryerson Theatre, Toronto, ON, Canada +676 2002-08-14 Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts, New York, NY, United States +677 2002-08-16 Sanders Theatre, Cambridge, MA, United States +678 2002-08-17 Zellerbach Theatre, Philadelphia, PA, United States +679 2002-08-18 Lincoln Theatre, Washington, DC, United States +680 2002-08-20 Robert Ferst Center for the Arts, Atlanta, GA, United States +681 2002-08-22 Westlake High School Fine Arts Center, Austin, TX, United States +682 2002-08-23 Granada Theater, Dallas, TX, United States +683 2002-08-25 Scottsdale Center For The Performing Arts, Scottsdale, AZ, United States +684 2002-08-26 Mandeville Auditorium, La Jolla, CA, United States +685 2002-08-28 Palace Of Fine Arts Theatre, San Francisco, CA, United States +686 2002-08-29 Palace Of Fine Arts Theatre, San Francisco, CA, United States +687 2002-08-30 Wadsworth Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +688 2002-09-24 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States +689 2002-10-10 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA, United States +690 2002-10-11 WXPN 88.5, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, PA, United States +691 2002-10-14 Bridges Auditorium, Claremont, CA, United States +692 2002-10-17 Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, MN, United States +693 2002-10-18 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL, United States +694 2002-10-20 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON, Canada +695 2002-10-21 Detroit Opera House, Detroit, MI, United States 696 2002-10-22 Murat Theatre, Indianapolis, IN, United States +697 2002-10-24 Mershon Auditorium, Columbus, OH, United States +698 2002-10-25 Palace Theatre, Cleveland, OH, United States +699 2002-10-26 Landmark Theatre, Syracuse, NY, United States +700 2002-10-28 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA, United States +701 2002-10-29 NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States +702 2002-10-30 Beacon Theatre, New York, NY, United States +703 2002-10-31 Beacon Theatre, New York, NY, United States +704 2002-11-11 KLRU Studio, Austin, TX, United States +705 2002-11-12 Bass Concert Hall, Austin, TX, United States +706 2002-11-13 Jones Hall, Houston, TX, United States +707 2002-11-14 Will Rogers Auditorium, Fort Worth, TX, United States +708 2002-11-16 Lied Center Of Kansas, Lawrence, KS, United States 709 2002-11-18 Paramount Theatre, Denver, CO, United States 710 2002-11-19 Kingsbury Hall, Salt Lake City, UT, United States 711 2002-11-21 Grady Gammage Memorial Auditorium, Tempe, AZ, United States 712 2002-11-22 The Joint, Las Vegas, NV, United States +713 2002-11-23 Universal Ampitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +714 2002-11-24 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States +715 2002-11-25 Universal Ampitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +716 2002-11-25 Star 98.7, Los Angeles, CA, United States +717 2002-11-26 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA, United States +718 2002-11-27 Paramount Theatre, Oakland, CA, United States +719 2002-11-30 Benaroya Hall, Seattle, WA, United States +720 2002-12-01 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC, Canada 721 2002-12-02 Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall, Portland, OR, United States 722 2002-12-04 Copley Symphony Hall, San Diego, CA, United States 723 2002-12-05 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA, United States 724 2002-12-06 Terrace Theater, Long Beach, CA, United States +725 2002-12-08 Universal Ampitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 2003 +726 2003-01-22 Harry O's, Park City, UT, United States +727 2003-02-14 Maxwell's, Hoboken, NJ, United States +728 2003-02-15 Studio 8-H, NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States +729 2003-02-17 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York, NY, United States +730 2003-02-18 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York, NY, United States +731 2003-02-19 NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States +732 2003-03-15 Festival Hall, Brisbane, Australia 733 2003-03-18 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, Australia 734 2003-03-19 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, Australia +735 2003-03-22 Hordern Pavilion, Sydney, Australia 736 2003-03-26 Festival Hall, Osaka, Japan 737 2003-03-28 Koseinenkin Kaikan, Nagoya, Japan 738 2003-03-30 Tokyo Bay NK Hall, Urayasu, Japan +739 2003-03-31 Liquid Room, Tokyo, Japan 740 2003-04-01 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan +741 2003-04-18 Deutsches Schauspielhaus, Hamburg, Germany +742 2003-04-19 Passionskirche, Berlin, Germany +743 2003-04-22 Le Grand Rex, Paris, France +744 2003-04-23 La Hune, Bourges, France +745 2003-04-24 Musiekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, The Netherlands +746 2003-04-26 Royal Albert Hall, London, England +747 2003-04-27 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, England +748 2003-04-28 Union Chapel, London, England +749 2003-04-29 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, Scotland 750 2003-05-01 The Ambassador Theatre, Dublin, Ireland +751 2003-05-02 The Ambassador Theatre, Dublin, Ireland 752 2003-05-17 Alterknit Lounge, Knitting Factory, Los Angeles, CA, United States +753 2003-05-22 Iron Horse Music Hall, Northampton, MA, United States 754 2003-05-24 FleetBoston Pavilion, Boston, MA, United States 755 2003-05-25 Tweeter Center, Mansfield, MA, United States 756 2003-05-26 Tweeter Center At The Waterfront, Camden, NJ, United States +757 2003-05-28 Wolf Trap Filene Center, Vienna, VA, United States 758 2003-05-30 Chastain Park Amphitheatre, Atlanta, GA, United States 759 2003-05-31 Hard Rock Live, Orlando, FL, United States 760 2003-06-01 Mizner Park Amphiteater, Boca Raton, FL, United States +761 2003-06-04 Promowest Pavilion, Columbus, OH, United States 762 2003-06-05 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA, United States +763 2003-06-08 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY, United States +764 2003-06-10 Meadow Brook Music Festival, Rochester Hills, MI, United States +765 2003-06-11 UIC Pavilion, Chicago, IL, United States 766 2003-06-12 Roy Wilkins Auditorium, Saint Paul, MN, United States +767 2003-06-14 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO, United States 768 2003-06-16 Bank of America Centre, Boise, ID, United States 769 2003-06-18 Orpheum, Vancouver, BC, Canada 770 2003-06-19 Keller Auditorium, Portland, OR, United States 771 2003-06-20 White River Amphitheater, Auburn, WA, United States +772 2003-06-22 The Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA, United States 773 2003-06-24 San Diego State University Open Air Theatre, San Diego, CA 774 2003-06-26 Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA, United States 775 2003-06-27 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA, United States 776 2003-08-07 Fortezza Albornoz, Urbino, Italy +777 2003-08-09 Festival Site, Benic�ssim, Spain +778 2003-08-10 Herdade Da Casa Branca, Zambujeira Do Mar, Portugal +779 2003-08-13 Roman Theatre, Vaison-la-Romaine, France +780 2003-08-14 Ar�nes d'Avenches, Avenches, Switzerland +781 2003-08-15 Salzburgring, Salzburg, Austria 782 2003-08-17 Stausee Hohenfelden, Erfurt, Germany +783 2003-08-18 Stadtpark Freilichtb�hne, Hamburg, Germany +784 2003-08-20 Brixton Academy, London, England 785 2003-08-21 Brixton Academy, London, England +786 2003-08-21 BBC, London, England 787 2003-08-23 Little John's Farm, Reading, England 788 2003-08-24 Bramham Park, Leeds, England +789 2003-08-25 The Point Theatre, Dublin, Ireland +790 2003-08-27 Domaine National De Saint-Cloud, Paris, France 791 2003-08-29 Kempische Steenweg, Kiewit, Belgium 792 2003-08-30 Spijk En Bremerberg, Biddinghuizen, The Netherlands 793 2003-08-31 Flughafen Niederrhein, Weeze, Germany +794 2003-11-03 Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 795 2003-11-22 Universal Ampitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 2004 796 2004-03-31 Knitting Factory, Los Angeles, CA, United States +797 2004-05-01 Empire Polo Field, Indio, CA, United States 798 2004-09-23 Lacuna Inc., Los Angeles, CA, United States +799 2004-09-26 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA, United States 2005 800 2005-01-15 Spaceland, Silverlake, CA, United States +801 2005-01-17 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 802 2005-01-21 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA, United States 803 2005-01-28 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA, United States +804 2005-02-04 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA, United States 805 2005-02-05 Club 1650, Hollywood, CA, United States 806 2005-02-15 Club 1650, Hollywood, CA, United States +807 2005-02-24 Henry Fonda Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +808 2005-03-00 Maida Vale Studios, London, England +809 2005-03-12 Riverside Studios, London, England +810 2005-03-14 Islington Academy, London, England +811 2005-03-16 BBC Television Studio, London, England +812 2005-03-17 Cologne, Germany +813 2005-03-20 London, England +814 2005-03-21 MTV Supersonic, Milan, Italy +815 2005-03-23 Canal+ TV, Paris, France +816 2005-03-24 Le Nouveau Casino, Paris, France +817 2005-03-25 France 2 TV, Paris, France +818 2005-03-31 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States +819 2005-04-15 Hiro Ballroom, New York, NY, United States +820 2005-04-16 Studio 8-H, NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States +821 2005-05-05 El Cid Mexican Restaurant, Silverlake, CA, United States +822 2005-05-06 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA, United States 823 2005-05-28 Cheesefoot Head, Winchester, England 824 2005-05-29 Academy Glasgow, Glasgow, Scotland 825 2005-06-01 Hammersmith Apollo, London, England 826 2005-06-02 Hammersmith Apollo, London, England +827 2005-06-03 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, England 828 2005-06-05 Waterfront Hall, Belfast, Northern Ireland +829 2005-06-06 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, Ireland +830 2005-06-08 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, The Netherlands +831 2005-06-10 Gewerbepark, Neuhausen ob Eck, Germany +832 2005-06-10 BBC, London, England 833 2005-06-11 Tonhalle, Munich, Germany 834 2005-06-12 Eichenring Motorcycle Speedway, Schee�el, Germany 835 2005-06-14 Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin, Germany 836 2005-06-15 E-Werk, Cologne, Germany 837 2005-06-16 Le Z�nith De Paris, Paris, France 838 2005-06-19 Piazza San Giovanni In Laterano, Rome, Italy 839 2005-06-20 A.S. Delphinia Sporting Club, Caivano, Italy 840 2005-06-22 Piazza Castello, Ferrara, Italy 841 2005-06-23 Piazza Del Mare, Genoa, Italy 842 2005-06-25 Parque Juan Carlos I, Madrid, Spain +843 2005-06-26 Ermal Island, Vieira Do Minho, Portugal +844 2005-07-11 Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA, United States +845 2005-07-12 San Jose Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA, United States 846 2005-07-14 Queen Elizabeth Theatre, Vancouver, BC, Canada 847 2005-07-15 Paramount Theater, Seattle, WA, United States +848 2005-07-16 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR, United States 849 2005-07-18 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA, United States 850 2005-07-18 Pancho Villa Tacqueria, San Francisco, CA, United States 851 2005-07-19 Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA, United States 852 2005-07-21 Pacific Amphitheatre, Costa Mesa, CA, United States 853 2005-07-22 Gibson Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 854 2005-07-23 Gibson Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +855 2005-07-30 Naeba Ski Resort, Yuzawa, Japan 856 2005-08-04 Tokyo International Forum, Tokyo, Japan +857 2005-08-17 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +858 2005-09-10 Paramount Theater, Los Angeles, CA, United States 859 2005-09-16 El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States +860 2005-09-17 Glen Helen Pavilion, Devore, CA, United States 861 2005-09-19 Roy Wilkins Auditorium, Saint Paul, MN, United States 862 2005-09-20 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL, United States 863 2005-09-21 Riviera Theatre, Chicago, IL, United States +864 2005-09-22 State Theatre, Detroit, MI, United States 865 2005-09-24 Nationwide Arena, Columbus, OH, United States +866 2005-09-25 House of Blues, Cleveland, OH, United States +867 2005-09-26 Rogers Centre, Toronto, ON, Canada 868 2005-09-28 Bell Centre, Montreal, QC, Canada 869 2005-09-29 Bank Of America Pavilion, Boston, MA, United States 870 2005-10-01 Hersheypark Stadium, Hershey, PA, United States 871 2005-10-02 Keyspan Park, Brooklyn, NY, United States 872 2005-10-03 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York, NY, United States 873 2005-10-05 Patriot Center, Fairfax, VA, United States 874 2005-10-06 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, NY, United States 875 2005-10-07 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, NY, United States 876 2005-10-08 Tweeter Center At The Waterfront, Camden, NJ, United States +877 2005-10-27 RIMAC Arena, UCSD, San Diego, CA, United States 878 2005-10-28 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ, United States +879 2005-10-29 Sam Boyd Stadium, Las Vegas, NV, United States 2006 880 2006-05-24 Freeborn Hall, Davis, CA, United States +881 2006-05-25 The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA, United States +882 2006-05-27 Les Schwab Amphitheater, Bend, OR, United States +883 2006-05-28 The Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA, United States +884 2006-05-30 Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA, United States 885 2006-06-13 Georgia Theatre, Athens, GA, United States 886 2006-06-14 Georgia Theatre, Athens, GA, United States 887 2006-06-14 The Georgia Bar, Athens, GA, United States 888 2006-06-15 Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA, United States +889 2006-06-17 Great Stage Park, Manchester, TN, United States 890 2006-06-19 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK, United States 891 2006-06-20 The Backyard, Austin, TX, United States +892 2006-06-21 Nokia Live At Grand Prairie, Grand Prairie, TX, United States 893 2006-06-23 Kiva Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM, United States 894 2006-06-23 Launchpad, Albuquerque, NM, United States 895 2006-06-24 Rialto Theatre, Tucson, AZ, United States 896 2006-06-27 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 897 2006-06-28 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 898 2006-06-28 Silverlake Lounge, Silverlake, CA, United States 899 2006-08-11 Tivoli Concert Hall, Copenhagen, Denmark +900 2006-08-12 Middelalderparken, Oslo, Norway 901 2006-08-13 Dyrehaven, Skanderborg, Denmark +902 2006-08-16 Paradiso, Amsterdam, The Netherlands +903 2006-08-17 Kempische Steenweg, Kiewit, Belgium 904 2006-08-19 Hylands Park, Chelmsford, England 905 2006-08-20 Weston Park, Staffordshire, England 906 2006-08-22 Meadowbank Stadium, Edinburgh, Scotland +907 2006-08-24 Marlay Park, Dublin, Ireland +908 2006-08-26 Domaine National De Saint-Cloud, Paris, France 909 2006-08-28 Canal+ TV, Paris, France +910 2006-09-00 Maida Vale Studios, London, England +911 2006-09-02 Shepherds Bush Empire, London, England 912 2006-09-05 Koko, London, England 913 2006-09-26 Element, Hollywood, CA, United States 914 2006-09-27 Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, CA, United States +915 2006-09-29 Yahoo! Campus, Sunnyvale, CA, United States 916 2006-09-30 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA, United States +917 2006-10-04 The Village, Los Angeles, CA, United States +918 2006-10-07 City Hall Main Stage, Los Angeles, CA, United States +919 2006-10-13 City Hall, Nashville, TN, United States +920 2006-10-13 Sambuca Restaurant, Nashville, TN, United States +921 2006-10-14 UIC Pavilion, Chicago, IL, United States +922 2006-10-16 Ricoh Coliseum, Toronto, ON, Canada 923 2006-10-16 The Drake Hotel, Toronto, ON, Canada +924 2006-10-17 Rehearsal Hall, Toronto, ON, Canada 925 2006-10-18 The Theater At Madison Square Garden, New York, NY, United States +926 2006-10-21 The Landmark Loew's Jersey Theatre, Jersey City, NJ, United States +927 2006-10-22 Angel Orensanz Foundation Center For The Arts, New York, NY, United States 928 2006-10-23 Tower Theater, Upper Darby, PA, United States 929 2006-10-25 Roseland Ballroom, New York, NY, United States 930 2006-10-26 Knitting Factory, New York, NY, United States +931 2006-10-28 Studio 8-H, NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States +932 2006-10-30 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York, NY, United States +933 2006-10-30 Black Cat, Washington, DC, United States 934 2006-10-31 The Loft, Atlanta, GA, United States +935 2006-11-01 Gypsy Tea Room, Dallas, TX, United States 936 2006-11-02 Black Market, El Paso, TX, United States 937 2006-12-06 Fox Studios, Los Angeles, CA, United States 938 2006-12-07 El Capitan Theatre, Hollywood, CA, United States 939 2006-12-09 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA, United States 940 2006-12-10 Gibson Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 941 2007-02-20 Paramount Studios, Hollywood, CA, United States 942 2007-03-22 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA, United States 943 2007-03-31 Centennial Park, Sydney, Australia +944 2007-04-01 Avica Resort, Gold Coast, Australia +945 2007-04-06 Liquid Room, Tokyo, Japan +946 2007-04-08 Zepp Tokyo, Tokyo, Japan +947 2007-04-09 Zepp Osaka, Osaka, Japan 948 2007-04-12 Zepp Nagoya, Nagoya, Japan 949 2007-04-14 Zepp Sendai, Sendai, Japan +950 2007-04-16 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan 951 2007-11-25 Echoplex, Los Angeles, CA, United States 952 2007-12-01 Estadio River Plate, Buenos Aires, Argentina 953 2007-12-02 Estadio River Plate, Buenos Aires, Argentina 954 2007-12-05 Estadio Nacional Julio Mart�nez Pr�danos, Santiago, Chile 955 2008-06-09 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA, United States 956 2008-06-11 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA, United States 957 2008-06-24 Grand Scene, Arendal, Norway 958 2008-06-25 Trom�y, Arendal, Norway 959 2008-06-27 Columbiahalle, Berlin, Germany 960 2008-06-28 Sittertobel, St. Gallen, Switzerland 961 2008-06-30 Melkweg, Amsterdam, The Netherlands 962 2008-07-01 Southampton Guildhall, Southampton, England 963 2008-07-02 Manchester Apollo, Manchester, England 964 2008-07-04 Hyde Park, London, England 965 2008-07-06 Werchterpark, Werchter, Belgium 966 2008-07-07 Olympia, Paris, France 967 2008-07-09 La Riviera, Madrid, Spain 968 2008-07-10 Parque Tejo, Lisbon, Portugal 969 2008-08-19 El Cid Mexican Restaurant, Los Angeles, CA, United States 970 2008-08-21 Grand Theatre, Reno, NV, United States +971 2008-08-22 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA, United States 972 2008-08-24 Les Schwab Ampitheater, Bend, OR, United States 973 2008-08-27 Royal Theatre, Victoria, BC, Canada 974 2008-08-28 Orpheum, Vancouver, BC, Canada 975 2008-08-30 Seattle Center, Seattle, WA, United States +976 2008-08-31 The Independent, San Francisco, CA, United States 977 2008-09-19 Fulano Stage, San Diego, CA, United States +978 2008-09-20 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA, United States +979 2008-09-22 Dodge Theatre, Phoenix, AZ, United States 980 2008-09-23 Kiva Auditorium, Albuquerque, NM, United States 981 2008-09-25 Abraham Chavez Theatre, El Paso, TX, United States 982 2008-09-25 The Percolator, El Paso, TX, United States 983 2008-09-27 Zilker Park, Austin, TX, United States 984 2008-09-28 Cain's Ballroom, Tulsa, OK, United States 985 2008-09-29 Uptown Theater, Kansas City, MO, United States +986 2008-09-30 Roy Wilkins Auditorium, Saint Paul, MN, United States 987 2008-10-02 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL, United States 988 2008-10-03 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL, United States 989 2008-10-03 Martyrs', Chicago, IL, United States +990 2008-10-05 Sound Academy, Toronto, ON, Canada 991 2008-10-06 Th��tre St-Denis, Montreal, QC, Canada 992 2008-10-08 United Palace Theater, New York, NY, United States 993 2008-10-09 United Palace Theater, New York, NY, United States +994 2008-10-09 Ed Sullivan Theatre, New York, NY, United States 995 2008-10-10 United Palace Theater, New York, NY, United States 996 2008-11-09 Club NOKIA, Los Angeles, CA, United States 997 2008-11-10 Club NOKIA, Los Angeles, CA, United States +998 2008-11-18 KCRW, Santa Monica, CA, United States 2009 March 11, 2009 The Echo, Los Angeles, CA March 18, 2009 Zepp Sendai, Sendai, JPN March 19, 2009 Zepp Nagoya, Nagoya, JPN March 22, 2009 Zepp Osaka, Osaka, JPN March 24, 2009 Tokyo Bay NK Hall, Urayasu, JPN March 25, 2009 Tokyo Bay NK Hall, Urayasu, JPN March 26, 2009 Zepp Tokyo, Tokyo, JPN 2010 January 22, 2010 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA November 13, 2010 Museum Of Contemporary Art, Los Angeles, CA 2011 May 19, 2011 Pier 48, San Francisco, CA August 28, 2011 Hollywood Bowl, Hollywood, CA October 20, 2011 Uptown Theatre, Napa, CA October 22-23, 2011 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA 2012 1013 2012-05-22 El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, CA +1014 2012-05-24 Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA 1015 2012-05-27 Les Schwab Ampitheater, Bend, OR 1016 2012-05-28 The Gorge Amphitheatre, George, WA 1017 2012-06-23 Borgata Casino - The Music Box, Atlantic City, NJ 1018 2012-06-24 Randall's Island, New York City, NY +1019 2012-08-08 The Pearl Palms Concert Theater, Las Vegas, NV 1020 2012-08-09 Bimbo's 365 Club, San Francisco, CA 1021 2012-08-10 Golden Gate Park, San Francisco, CA 1022 2012-11-10 Werribee Park, Melbourne, AUS 1023 2012-11-11 Werribee Park, Melbourne, AUS 1024 2012-11-14 The State Theatre, Sydney, AUS 1025 2012-11-17 Parramatta Park, Sydney, AUS 1026 2012-11-18 Brisbane River Stage - Botanic Gardens, Brisbane, AUS 1027 2012-12-10 Club NOKIA, Los Angeles, CA 2013 +1028 2013-02-05 20th Century Fox Sound Studios, Los Angeles, CA 1029 2013-05-07 Chi Lin Restaurant, Los Angeles, CA +1030 2013-05-19 Rio Theatre, Santa Cruz, CA +1031 2013-05-20 Davies Symphony Hall, San Francisco, CA +1032 2013-07-02 Cit� De La Musique, Paris, FRA +1033 2013-07-04 Barbican, London, ENG +1034 2013-07-06 Corn Exchange, Cambridge, ENG +1035 2013-07-07 Union Chapel, London, ENG 1036 2013-07-26 Le Poisson Rouge, New YorkCity, NY +1037 2013-07-27 Jones Beach Theater, Wantagh, NY +1038 2013-07-28 Fort Adams State Park, Newport, RI 1039 2013-08-01 State Theatre, Portland, ME +1040 2013-08-02 Bank Of America Pavilion, Boston, MA 1041 2013-08-03 Parc Jean-Drapeau, Montreal, QC 1042 2013-08-04 Prospect Park Bandshell, Brooklyn, NY +1043 2013-09-24 Skyline Drive-In, Barstow, CA +1044 2013-09-26 Union Station, Los Angeles, CA 1045 2013-10-20 Treasure Island, San Francisco, CA +1046 2013-10-26 Downtown Stage, Las Vegas, NV 1047 2013-11-06 Centro Cultural Amanda, Santiago, CHL +1048 2013-11-07 Pista Atl�tica del Estadio Nacional, Santiago, CHL 1049 2013-11-09 Campo de Marte, S�o Paulo, BRA 1050 2013-11-12 Teatro Metro, Montevideo, URU 1051 2013-11-14 Tecn�polis, Buenos Aires, ARG 1052 2013-11-24 Walt Disney Concert Hall, Los Angeles, CA 2014 +1053 2014-02-28 Studio 6-B, NBC Studios, New York City, NY +1054 2014-03-01 Studio 8-H, NBC Studios, New York City, NY +1055 2014-03-31 Stage 1 Warner Brothers Studios, Burbank, CA +1056 2014-04-09 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA +1057 2014-04-10 Arlington Theatre, Santa Barbara, CA +1058 2014-04-13 Empire Polo Field, Indio, CA +1059 2014-04-16 Apogee Sound Studios, Santa Monica, CA +1060 2014-04-20 Empire Polo Field, Indio, CA +1061 2014-04-22 El Capitan Theatre, Hollywood, CA 1062 2014-04-23 Rialto Theatre, Tucson, AZ 1063 2014-04-24 Abraham Chavez Theatre, El Paso, TX +1064 2014-04-26 Toyota Stadium, Frisco, TX 1065 2014-04-27 The Moody Theater, Austin, TX 1066 2014-05-31 Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre, Irvine, CA 1067 2014-06-19 State Theatre, Cleveland, OH +1068 2014-06-20 Lifestyle Communities Pavilion, Columbus, OH 1069 2014-06-21 The Woodlands, Dover, DE 1070 2014-06-24 Massachusetts Museum Of Contemporary Art, North Adams, MA 1071 2014-06-25 Salle Wilfrid-Pelletier - Place Des Arts, Montreal, QC 1072 2014-06-27 Sony Centre For The Performing Arts, Toronto, ON +1073 2014-06-27 Studio Q, Toronto, ON 1074 2014-06-28 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI 1075 2014-06-30 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY 1076 2014-07-01 Rumsey Playfield, New York City, NY +1077 2014-07-11 Uptown Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC 1078 2014-07-12 Thomas Wolfe Auditorium, Asheville, NC +1079 2014-07-14 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN +1080 2014-07-15 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN 1081 2014-07-16 The Pageant, St. Louis, MO 1082 2014-07-18 Union Park, Chicago, IL 1083 2014-07-19 DeVos Performance Hall, Grand Rapids, MI 1084 2014-07-20 Waterfront Park, Louisville, KY +1085 2014-07-22 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA 1086 2014-07-23 Red Hat Amphitheater, Raleigh, NC +1087 2014-07-24 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD +1088 2014-07-26 Providence Performing Arts Center, Providence, RI 1089 2014-07-27 Susquehanna Bank Center, Camden, NJ 1090 2014-07-28 NEP Studio 54, New York City, NY 1091 2014-08-14 Pioneer Park, Salt Lake City, UT 1092 2014-08-15 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO 1093 2014-08-19 Deer Lake Park, Burnaby, BC +1094 2014-08-20 Marymoor Park, Redmond, WA +1095 2014-08-21 McMenamins Edgefield, Troutdale, OR 1096 2014-08-23 Monterey County Fair And Event Center, Monterey, CA 1097 2014-08-31 Stradbally Estate, Stradbally, IRE 1098 2014-09-02 Roundhouse, London, ENG 1099 2014-09-04 Robin Hill Country Park, Newport, WAL 1100 2014-09-06 Castell Park, Portmeirion, WAL 1101 2014-09-08 Heineken Music Hall, Amsterdam, NED 1102 2014-09-10 Forest National, Brussels, BEL +1103 2014-09-11 Le Z�nith De Paris, Paris, FRA 1104 2014-09-13 Campus De La Universidad Complutense De Madrid, Madrid, SPA +1105 2014-09-19 The Masonic, San Francisco, CA +1106 2014-09-20 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 1107 2014-09-21 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA +1108 2014-09-22 Warner Brothers Studios, Burbank, CA 1109 2014-10-02 Stubb's Waller Creek Amphitheater, Austin, TX 1110 2014-10-03 Zilker Park, Austin, TX 1111 2014-10-05 House Of Blues, New Orleans, LA 1112 2014-10-07 Brady Theater, Tulsa, OK 1113 2014-10-09 Bayou Music Center, Houston, TX 1114 2014-10-10 Zilker Park, Austin, TX 1115 2014-10-12 Aut�dromo Hermanos Rodr�guez, Mexico City, MEX 2015 1116 2015-02-06 Los Angeles Convention Center West Hall, Los Angeles, CA 1117 2015-02-08 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA 1118 2015-03-26 Tommy's Dining Room, Los Angeles, CA +1119 2015-04-18 Public Hall, Cleveland, OH +1120 2015-05-15 Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, MO +1121 2015-05-16 Mud Island Amphitheatre, Memphis, TN 1122 2015-05-17 Gulf Shores Public Beach, Gulf Shores, AL +1123 2015-05-19 North Charleston Coliseum and Performing Arts Center, North Charleston, SC 1124 2015-05-20 nTelos Wireless Pavilion, Charlottesville, VA +1125 2015-05-22 City Hall Plaza, Boston, MA 1126 2015-06-16 The Docklands, Cork, IRE 1127 2015-06-17 Royal Hospital Kilmainham, Dublin, IRE 1128 2015-06-18 Hyde Park, London, ENG 1129 2015-06-24 Cannes, FRA +1130 2015-06-29 Barbican, London, ENG 1131 2015-06-30 The Social, London, ENG 1132 2015-08-04 Martha Clara Vineyards, Riverhead, NY 1133 2015-08-08 Dyrehaven, Skanderborg, DEN 1134 2015-08-10 Glass Hall Tivoli Gardens, Copenhagen, DEN 1135 2015-08-12 Pustervik, Gothenburg, SWE 1136 2015-08-13 Slottskogen, Gothenburg, SWE 1137 2015-08-14 Toyenparken, Oslo, NOR 1138 2015-08-16 Suvilahti, Helsinki, FIN 1139 2015-08-25 Staples Center, Los Angeles, CA 1140 2015-09-19 The NWBLK, San Francisco, CA 1141 2015-09-23 Largo, Los Angeles, CA 1142 2015-09-30 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA 1143 2015-10-12 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 1144 2015-10-12 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 1145 2015-10-28 Treasure Island, San Francisco, CA 2016 1146 2016-01-06 Brooklyn Bowl, Las Vegas, NV 1147 2016-02-10 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA 1148 2016-02-14 Beverly Hills Hilton, Beverly Hills, CA 1149 2016-03-10 Brooklyn Bowl, Las Vegas, NV 1150 2016-03-11 Hance Park, Phoenix, AZ 1151 2016-05-01 Tom Lee Park, Memphis, TN 1152 2016-06-03 Randall's Island, New York City, NY +1153 2016-06-04 Hunter Mountain, Hunter, NY 1154 2016-06-15 Rockhal, Esch-Sur-Alzette, LUX 1155 2016-06-17 Beekse Bergen, Hilvarenbeek, NED 1156 2016-06-19 Adalen, Aarhus, DEN +1157 2016-06-22 Columbiahalle, Berlin, GER 1158 2016-06-25 Fulham Palace, London, ENG +1159 2016-06-26 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG 1160 2016-06-28 O2 Academy, Brixton, London, ENG 1161 2016-06-29 Albert Hall, Manchester, ENG 1162 2016-07-01 Chateau de Beauregard, H�rouville Saint-Clair, FRA 1163 2016-07-02 Lake Malsaucy, Belfort, FRA 1164 2016-07-03 Werchterpark, Werchter, BEL 1165 2016-07-21 Olympic Hall, Seoul, SK 1166 2016-07-23 Naeba Ski Resort, Yuzawa, JPN 1167 2016-08-06 Orpheum Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 1168 2016-09-08 The Masonic, San Francisco, CA 1169 2016-09-15 Saenger Theatre, New Orleans, LA 1170 2016-09-17 Piedmont Park, Atlanta, GA 1171 2016-09-19 Sprint Pavilion, Charlottesville, VA 1172 2016-09-20 Express Live!, Columbus, OH 1173 2016-09-22 IU Auditorium, Bloomington, IN 1174 2016-09-23 Peabody Opera House, St. Louis, MO 1175 2016-09-24 The Park at Harlinsdale Farm, Franklin, TN 1176 2016-12-10 Valley View Casino Center, San Diego, CA 1177 2016-12-11 The Forum, Inglewood, CA 2017 January 7, 2017 Montage Beverly Hills, Beverly Hills, CA February 10, 2017 Hollywood Palladium, Los Angeles, CA 1183 2017-05-11 Gengis Cohen, Los Angeles, CA, United States 1184 2017-06-25 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 1185 2017-07-06 Michael D. Palm Theatre, Telluride, CO, United States July 9, 2017 Telluride Town Park, Telluride, CO July 11, 2017 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO 1188 2017-07-14 The Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA, United States 1189 2017-07-15 The Fox Theater, Oakland, CA, United States 1190 2017-08-16 Riverside Theater, Milwaukee, WI, United States 1191 2017-08-17 Palace Theatre, Saint Paul, MN, United States 1192 2017-08-19 The Forks, Winnipeg, MB, Canada 1193 2017-08-20 TCU Place, Saskatoon, SK, Canada 1194 2017-08-22 Northern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Edmonton, AB, Canada 1195 2017-08-24 Orpheum, Vancouver, BC, Canada 1196 2017-08-25 Marymoor Park, Redmond, WA, United States August 27, 2017 Waterfront Park, Portland, OR 1198 2017-09-03 Ford Field, Detroit, MI, United States 1199 2017-09-05 New Era Field, Orchard Park, NY, United States 1200 2017-09-08 US Bank Stadium, Minneapolis, MN, United States 1201 2017-09-09 Stir Cove, Council Bluffs, IA, United States 1202 2017-09-10 Lucas Oil Stadium, Indianapolis, IN, United States 1203 2017-09-12 Arrowhead Stadium, Kansas City, MO, United States 1204 2017-09-14 Superdome, New Orleans, LA, United States 1205 2017-09-19 University of Phoenix Stadium, Glendale, AZ, United States 1206 2017-09-22 Qualcomm Stadium, San Diego, CA, United States 1207 2017-10-08 Omeara, London, England 1208 2017-10-10 Maidstone Studios, London, England 1209 2017-10-11 Maida Vale Studios, London, England 1210 2017-10-12 Electric Ballroom, London, England 1211 2017-10-16 Stage 1 Warner Brothers Studios, Burbank, CA, United States 1212 2017-10-18 John Anson Ford Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 1213 2017-10-23 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan 1214 2017-10-24 Studio Coast, Tokyo, Japan 1215 2017-10-25 Oden Studio, Tokyo, Japan 1216 2017-11-06 Bill Graham Civic Auditorium, San Francisco, CA, United States 1217 2017-11-07 The Village, Los Angeles, CA, United States 1218 2017-11-20 Largo, Los Angeles, CA, United States 1219 2017-12-06 Studio 6-B, NBC Studios, New York, NY, United States 1220 2017-12-07 Grand Prospect Hall, Brooklyn, NY, United States 1221 2017-12-09 Spring Studios, New York City, NY 2018 2018-01-16 SIR Rehearsal Studios, Los Angeles, CA, United States 1223 2018-01-19 The Forum, Inglewood, CA, United States 1224 2018-02-17 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA, United States 1225 2018-02-23 The Factory Theatre, Marrickville, Australia 1226 2018-02-24 Centennial Park, Sydney, Australia 1227 2018-02-26 Royal Theatre, Canberra, Australia 1228 2018-02-28 Margaret Court Arena, Melbourne, Australia 1229 2018-03-03 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, New Zealand 1230 2018-03-23 The Pavilion at Toyota Music Factory, Irving, TX, United States 1231 2018-03-24 Eleanor Tinsley Park, Houston, TX, United States 1232 2018-03-28 Las Vegas, NV, United States 1233 2018-04-07 Foro Pegaso, Toluca De Lerdo, Mexico 1234 2018-04-26 Anthem, Washington, DC, United States 1235 2018-04-27 Anthem, Washington, DC, United States 1236 2018-04-29 Charlotte Metro Credit Union Amphitheatre, Charlotte, NC, United States 1237 2018-04-30 Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA, United States 1238 2018-05-01 Tabernacle, Atlanta, GA, United States 1239 2018-05-04 Fair Grounds Race Course, New Orleans, LA, United States 1240 2018-05-05 Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex - Concert Hall, Birmingham, AL, United States 1241 2018-05-06 Ascend Amphitheater, Nashville, TN, United States 1242 2018-05-23 3Arena, Dublin, Ireland 1243 2018-05-25 Titanic Slipways, Belfast, Northern Ireland 1244 2018-05-27 Victoria Park, London, England May 28, 2018 International Centre, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Sparks & Shame) 1246 2018-06-01 Paloma, Nîmes, France 1247 2018-06-02 Bois De Vincennes, Paris, France 1248 2018-06-04 013, Tilburg, The Netherlands 1249 2018-06-05 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, Belgium 1250 2018-06-06 Ancienne Belgique, Brussels, Belgium 1251 2018-06-08 Stadtpark, Hamburg, Germany 1252 2018-06-09 Ådalen, Aarhus, Denmark 1253 2018-06-11 Tivoli Gröna Lund, Stockholm, Sweden 1254 2018-07-06 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI, United States 1255 2018-07-07 Budweiser Stage, Toronto, ON, Canada 1256 2018-07-10 Place Bell, Laval, QC, Canada 1257 2018-07-12 Plaines d'Abraham, Quebec City, QC, Canada 1258 2018-07-13 LeBreton Flats, Ottawa, ON, Canada 1259 2018-07-15 Blue Hills Bank Pavilion, Boston, MA, United States 1260 2018-07-19 Madison Square Garden, New York, NY, United States 1261 2018-07-20 Festival Pier at Penn's Landing, Philadelphia, PA, United States 1262 2018-08-18 Zozo Marine Stadium, Chiba, Japan 1263 2018-08-19 Maishima Sonic Park, Osaka, Japan 1264 2018-09-22 Maverik Center, West Valley City, UT 1265 2018-09-24 Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Morrison, CO September 28, 2018 Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA